Known in the prior art are a method and a system for production of mineral fertilizers, for example, carbamide (M. E. Pozin "Technology of Mineral Fertilizer Production", 1974, Publishing House "Khimia", Moscow, p. 249). Production of the product resides in synthesizing carbamide from ammonia (NH.sub.3) and carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) with subsequent evaporation, filtration, centrifuging, granulation and treatment with a parting agent. The granulated carbamide is the end product. However, such a system requires a substantial consumption of energy, reduction of this system to practice is ecologically harmful, and the product proper contains increased concentrations of impurities, for example, biuret, which is dangerous to human health and environment. In addition, this system fails to produce a product suitable for a wide use, requires substantial economic expenditures and has an adverse effect on the enviroment when this product is transported, transferred and stored.
Known in the prior art are a method and a system for production of ammonium nitrate (M. E. Pozin "Technology of Mineral Fertilizer Production", 1974, Publishing House "Khimia", Moscow, p. 269) based on neutralization of nitric acid by ammonia. Neutralization of nitric acid results in formation of an ammonium nitrate solution which should be evaporated for obtaining a solid product. An amount of reaction heat liberated during the appropriately organized production process turns out to be sifficient for evaporating the bulk of water introduced together with nitric acid and for obtaining a high-concentrated solution. In a traditional method of producing ammonium nitrate, the reaction heat is removed in the neutralizer in which the boiling and evaportation of the solution proceed concurrently. The melt is granulated in a stream of air in a tower granulator. Obtained granules are treated with a parting agent. Such a system is labour-consuming and rigidly bound to concentration of the product, and contains ecologically harmful additives. In addition, this system is explosion-hazardous in the process of production, transportation and storage.
Known in the prior art are a method and a system for production of potassium chloride from sylvinite ores (M. E. Pozin "Technology of Mineral Fertilizer Production", 1974, Publishing House "Khimia", Moscow, p. 225) based on leaching out ground sylvinite by means of a hot mother liquor obtained after crystallization of potassium chloride which then passes from sylvinite into the solution, while the sodium chloride almost completely remains in the reject, cooling the liquor, crystallization of the potassium chloride and its separation from the mother liquor and on drying. However, this system is not ecologically pure and is economically expensive in production, transportation and storage. Such a system leads to formation of a great amount of waste products.
Known in the prior art are a method and a system of complex providing a user with mineral salts and/or fertilizers (Oil and Gas, Jan. 28, 1992, No. 55,0) anticipating the use of industrial transport means and combining all the operations from the production of mineral salts and/or fertilizers up to their delivery to the user. The method involves production of a solid product in a reactor by way of synthesizing it from source components. Then, at a stage of production the end product is prepared in a liquid state in a reservoir of a device for preparation of the solution and is transferred and transported in special containers, for example, cisterns and tankers. At a final stage, it is anticipated that the solution will be poured into a reservoir for application by the user.
Reduction of the known method to practive and use of the given system result in obtaining a product with a rigidly fixed concentration, for example, carbamidoammonium nitrate (CAN) with increased content of ecologically harmful additives which results from the today's standard production processes. When the solution is used, there constantly exists the danger of an accidental spill of this corrosive liquid, similar to petroleum products, ecologically harmful to human health and environment. This system is insufficiently effective from the economic point of view, as on the one hand, the production of the end product involves substantially high material expenditures and on the other hand, the liquid containing 50% of water should be carried only on specialized transport means. In addition, the process or production and transportation is substantially prolonged.